fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Niime/Supports
With Yoder C Support *'Niime:' Well... Long time no see. *'Yoder:' Yes... You seem to be doing well. *'Niime:' Heh... You've certainly gained more than a few years. *'Yoder:' Ah, yes, how embarrassing. You seem to be as young and beautiful as ever. *'Niime:' ...Is that an insult? *'Yoder:' Of course not. ...It has truly been a long time. How many years has it been? *'Niime:' Forty...no, fifty years? It's been a long time... *'Yoder:' Yes... Indeed. *'Niime:' ...Now, I think I understand how you felt that time. *'Yoder:' Yes... I too understand your argument. *'Niime:' But that was a long time ago...it's a time that's gone forever. Our paths split on that day. They'll never cross again... *'Yoder:' ...... B Support *'Voice:' ...Yoder... Yoder! Can't you hear me? *'Yoder:' Niime... *'Voice:' ...They killed your sister. She was crying out your name as she died. Still...you won't do anything. *'Yoder:' I... *'Voice:' Forgive them? Ha, forgiving them isn't going to solve anything. If we let them live, they'll be sure to repeat their vile deeds. Innocent people are going to die by their hands. Is that what you want? Answer me, Yoder! *'Yoder:' Niime, I... *The screen flashes, and Niime appears* *'Niime:' Yoder? *'Yoder:' ...Niime. *'Niime:' What were you doing? I almost thought you had finally fallen over dead. *'Yoder:' No, I was remembering the past. If I just close my eyes, I can remember the past as if it were yesterday... *'Niime:' Hmph... I hope you're not just going senile. *'Yoder:' I see your foul mouth hasn't changed at all, either... A Support *'Yoder:' The end of this war is drawing near. *'Niime:' So it seems. *'Yoder:' What will you do after it ends? *'Niime:' Who knows? Didn't I say that our paths are different, and that they'll never cross? We'll just go on our own separate ways again. *'Yoder:' ...Niime, both you and I have changed. There may come a day when our paths will cross again. ...At least I hope so. *'Niime:' ...Well, no one can tell the future. Who knows, we might walk the same path again... No one knows... With Raigh C Support *'Niime:' Hm... *'Raigh:' ? ...What? *'Niime:' I see you use dark magic. Although it looks like you're still a beginner. *'Raigh:' ! ...Look, lady. I'm busy. I don't have time to spare for old folk like you. *'Niime:' Come now, there's no need to rush. Studying on your own isn't going to get you any further. *'Raigh:' !? How do you know... *'Niime:' ...I haven't lived this long for nothing, boy. I think I've seen more darkness than you have. *'Raigh:' Who... Who are you...? *'Niime:' My name is Niime. You should remember your elders' names... B Support *'Niime:' Ah, it's the rude little chap from the other day. *'Raigh:' ...... You...you're 'The Hermit on the Mountain.' The master of darkness... *'Niime:' Well, I see I've become famous. What do you want from me? *'Raigh:' ...I... I want you to teach me your dark magic. Teach me all of it! *'Niime:' Hm... Boy, is that how you ask people for favors? *'Raigh:' ...I'll change my tone if you don't like it. If you want me to bow my head to the ground and apologize, I'll do it. So please teach me your dark magic! *'Niime:' ...... Hm, interesting... ...All right, try reading this for a start. *'Raigh:' ...What...is this...? *'Niime:' Can't you tell? It's an archaic language used in the oldest spells. *'Raigh:' What...? The ancient scrolls I know aren't written like this... *'Niime:' Do you understand how deep dark magic is now? I'll give you that. Good luck reading it. *Niime leaves* *'Raigh:' Hmph... Of course I'll read it... A Support *'Niime:' Well? How's your studying going? *'Raigh:' ...... *'Niime:' Hm... Don't even have the time to talk, eh? You're a rude one, and you don't know how to respect your elders. But you seem to be serious about learning dark magic. Boy, why do you seek the power of darkness? *'Raigh:' ...It's not like I have some grandiose reason. I use dark magic for myself. I want to protect those I hold dear, and destroy all those who oppose me. That's the power I seek. *'Niime:' The power you're trying to obtain... It's not to be taken lightly. It can tilt the planet if misused. *'Raigh:' Hmph...so? I'll blow up a planet or two any day. *'Niime:' ...I see. Well said, boy. Now come...come into the depths of darkness... Of course, you're going to have to study that book first. *'Raigh:' ...... ...Thank you. *'Niime:' Hm? What was that? *'Raigh:' ...Nothing. With Sophia C Support *'Sophia:' Oh... Hello... *'Niime:' So, you're the priestess of Nabata? *'Sophia:' Yes... My name...is Sophia... *'Niime:' A shy one, aren't we? Well, I suppose anyone would be shy after spending her whole life in that place... You're just like me when I was young. *'Sophia:' Really...? *'Niime:' My name is Niime. I want to know more about your village in Nabata. *'Sophia:' About the village...? *'Niime:' Right. Oh, before that... Are you human, or Dragon? *'Sophia:' ...... I am human... At least...my father was human... *'Niime:' I see... Forget about it. Sorry for being so intrusive. B Support *'Sophia:' Arcadia...is inside the sandstorm... There aren't many Dragons... But there are many people...who have Dragon blood...in them... *'Niime:' You said you were a priestess, but what exactly do you do? Do you go around doing rain dances? *'Sophia:' I...can see... *'Niime:' See? *'Sophia:' I can sometimes see...the future... *'Niime:' ...Really? Is that because of the Dragon blood in you? *'Sophia:' ...I...don't know... *'Niime:' Hm... You'd better not tell that to anyone else. Your power would be too dangerous for our enemies. Even knowing the next day's weather could make or break a battle. *'Sophia:' ...... *'Niime:' Not all outsiders are nice people. I heard you were being held captive by Bern, but you don't want to go through that again, do you? *'Sophia:' No...I don't... *'Niime:' ...... ...Don't worry. Roy wouldn't think of taking advantage of you. You're safe here. *'Sophia:' Yes... A Support *'Niime:' What are Dragons, anyway? Where do they come from? What are they here for? *'Sophia:' ...I don't know... I don't know...anything specific... *'Niime:' Hm... I see. You don't know anything about the Dragons, but you have their blood in you. *'Sophia:' ...... *'Niime:' If you were a normal girl, you could lead an ordinary life, not having people hunting you down for your power... *'Sophia:' ...... I... This is me... ...Even the Dragon blood that flows in me...it is what makes who I am... *'Niime:' I see...you're right. You're a strong one. *'Sophia:' Me...strong...? *'Niime:' Yes, you're strong. You really are just like me when I was young. *'Sophia:' I...I see... With Fae C Support *'Fae:' La la laaa... Oh... a flower! *Fae leaves, Niime appears* *'Niime:' So that's a Dragon...mankind's archenemy... But something's...strange... The Dragons in the ancient scrolls weren't like that at all. They were much more...ferocious, and inhuman. *Fae appears* *'Fae:' Hm? *'Niime:' ...! *'Fae:' Who are you? *'Niime:' M-Me? ...I am Niime. *'Fae:' Niime? *'Niime:' That's right... Oh, I must be off. I had things to do. *Niime leaves* *'Fae:' ? B Support *'Niime:' Fae. *'Fae:' Granny Niime! *'Niime:' Granny, eh... You're actually several hundred years older than I am. *'Fae:' ? *'Niime:' Well, no matter... Here, Fae, take a look at this gemstone. *'Fae:' What is it? *'Niime:' Once upon a time, humans and...demons lived in this land. The demons used their immense power to destroy the humans. The weak humans could do nothing but watch as the bodies piled up... And then one day... Eight bright columns of light were born that would defeat the demons. *'Fae:' Were they pretty lights? *'Niime:' Yes. ...The humans used the lights to fight the demons. After a long and devastating battle...the demons were finally defeated. But that wasn't the end... *'Fae:' Mmm... ... ... Fae's all sleepy now... *Fae falls asleep* *'Niime:' So... This is the enemy of mankind, eh? She doesn't seem to have a worry in the world... ...How cute... A Support *'Fae:' Granny Niime. *'Niime:' Ah, hello, Fae. *'Fae:' What's wrong? *'Niime:' Hm... Do you remember the story I told you the other day of men and demons? *'Fae:' Um... Yeah! The pretty lights! *'Niime:' To tell the truth... I was afraid of those demons. After I studied dark magic and mankind's history... Only then did I discover just how powerful and terrifying the demons were. *'Fae:' Yeah. *'Niime:' But... After meeting you, my fear seems to have gone right out the window. *'Fae:' ? *'Niime:' It's nothing. Well, my long stories must be boring you. Here, go play with this. *'Fae:' Yay! *Fae leaves* *'Niime:' What a fool I was... I was willing to do terrible things to an innocent little girl for peace and the safety of our race... What was I thinking... There's no point in peace obtained through such hideous means. With Hugh C Support *'Hugh:' ...... *'Niime:' Hm...? Do I see someone so foolish as to walk by me without saying a word? Whoever it is, he seems to have a death wish. *'Hugh:' O-Oh! H-Hey, Grandma! What a coincidence! *'Niime:' Don't give me that rubbish! Hiding as soon as you see me, are you? You seem be as shy as always. *'Hugh:' Well, Grandma, you seem to be all strong and healthy... You don't plan on dying any time soon, do you? *'Niime:' Hmph! I can't be dropping dead leaving a pathetic grandson like you on his own. And? It's been three years since I sent you out to study dark magic. I hope you have good excuse for that stench of anima magic that you're surrounding yourself with. *'Hugh:' Well, I became a mage. *'Niime:' ...Am I finally losing my hearing? I thought I heard you say 'mage.' *'Hugh:' I said, I became an anima magic user! *'Niime:' You...pathetic idiot! And you dare show your face in front of me!? *'Hugh:' Help! Murder! *'Niime:' Idiot... *'Hugh:' Hey, where are you going, Grandma? *'Niime:' I'm going insane talking to you. You'd better not show me that pathetic face of yours for a long time. *Niime leaves* *'Hugh:' ...I thought she was gonna beat me to a pulp. Well, either she's just gotten old, or she was just stunned at how handsome her grandson's become. Either way, lucky me! B Support *'Niime:' Hugh! *'Hugh:' Grandma! ...... *'Niime:' ...What are you doing? *'Hugh:' Huh? Oh, I'm just bracing myself so I'll be prepared to run when you blast me with your magic. *'Niime:' ...You really are an idiot. *'Hugh:' What do you mean, an idiot? Come on, I'm your only grandson! *'Niime:' Yes, unfortunately you are. Well, there's no point in crying over spilled milk. Anyway, I need something from you. *'Hugh:' Really? That's a surprise. *'Niime:' Give me back that Resire book I gave you when I sent you out. You don't need it any more. *'Hugh:' Ulp... *'Niime:' You do have it...don't you? *'Hugh:' Erg... *'Niime:' Hugh, those books are hard to get! If you're telling me you sold it or something... *'Hugh:' Wait! No no no! I didn't sell it! I gave it away! *'Niime:' What!? Can't you think of a better excuse? *'Hugh:' It's not an excuse! I met this kid who was studying dark magic, and we traveled together for a while. I found out the kid was an orphan, so I kinda felt sympathetic, I guess. Anyway, one morning when I woke up, the kid was gone, and so was the spell book! *'Niime:' So you didn't give it away, but you got it stolen by a child. *'Hugh:' I guess you could put it that way, too. *'Niime:' That's the only way you'd put it! *'Hugh:' ...... H-Hey, Grandma. I can leave you alone if your head hurts. *'Niime:' ...Yes. I wouldn't be able to face your deceased parents if I let my anger get to me and blast you to smithereens. *'Hugh:' ! S-See ya! *Hugh leaves* *'Niime:' He's just like his father... He tries to be bad, but he can't deny his kind heart. ...Why couldn't he inherit his talent for dark magic as well? A Support *'Hugh:' Grandma! *'Niime:' What. *'Hugh:' Was my old man good at dark magic? I don't really remember. *'Niime:' ...Why? *'Hugh:' Well, I was actually trying to study dark magic at first. But I couldn't seem to pick it up at all, while that kid I was talking about was doing great just learning on his own. So I thought that maybe I didn't have the talent, so I switched to anima magic. But the thing is, how can I not have talent when I have your blood? So I was wondering if my old man had the talent or not. *'Niime:' Your father had more talent for dark magic than you could ever hope for. *'Hugh:' What? That makes no sense. ...Wait. I get it! That's it! *'Niime:' What are you thinking now? *'Hugh:' I'm not your real grandson, right!? O-Ow! What did you do that for!? *'Niime:' I'm expressing my disgust at your stupidity. You are indeed my grandson. I'm the one who brought you into this world. *'Hugh:' You're kidding! My good looks couldn't have come from your wrinkled old face. *'Niime:' I was a stunning beauty when I was your age. I would date men like you and dump them after they had spent all of their money on me. *'Hugh:' Ouch... *'Niime:' Your kindness comes from your father, and your talent for anima magic comes from your mother. Your stupidity... That's probably from your grandfather. *'Hugh:' What? My mom wasn't a Shaman? *'Niime:' At first, I was determined to make my son's wife a Shaman. But your mother was a fine young lady with a distinct talent for anima magic, so I couldn't help but give in. ...I was proud of them both... But they died so young. *'Hugh:' You must be disappointed that all you have left is a pathetic little grandson, eh, Grandma? *'Niime:' ...... The strange thing is, I'm not. I can't say how much I missed yelling at you while you were gone. Maybe they really are cuter when they're more troublesome. I certainly want you to live a long and fulfilling life, Hugh. *'Hugh:' ...Grandma. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports